tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
French Horn Blues
Olivia can't seem to find her french horn, so Ellie helps her find it. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Alison attempt to perfect a lemonade stand. Episode Summary It's that time of year again... band camp. Everybody can't wait for another fun week full of memories. Olivia can't wait to bust out her french horn. But to her surprise, it's gone. She freaks out and Ellie remembers having a similar problem with her flute. Ellie says that she'll help Olivia find her french horn. Olivia can't thank Ellie enough. They go off on a search for the lost horn. Laura is confused as to why they're leaving but she just shrugs it off. Elsewhere, Kaitlin and Alison are bored so they make a lemonade stand. Kaitlin hopes this isn't as disastrous as the time her and Anna tried to make smoothies. They try and make the best lemonade ever. They set up a stand. Their first customer is Ethan, who thinks the lemonade is disgusting. Alison thinks it's time to hit the kitchen again. Meanwhile, Ellie and Olivia are looking all over town for the missing horn. Olivia's first resort is Becca, who is busy getting ready to take off to college. Becca has no clue where her horn could be and feels bad that she lost it. Olivia thinks it's time to try some place else. The next place they try is the convenient store. Evan, the man working the register, hasn't seen any horn, but thought he saw somebody carrying a french horn case earlier. Ellie thinks this could be it. Evan shows them a picture that was taken earlier of him. Ellie feels like she knows who it is. Little do they know that it's a picture of Alec from the other dimension. Ellie and Olivia look all over town for the suspect. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Alison try a second recipe. The next to try their lemonade is Emma. Emma thinks it's good, but it could use some more sugar. Kaitlin and Alison head back inside to whip up some more. Ellie and Olivia ask all over town who this man in the photo is. Finally, they run into Macy, who knows exactly who that is. Macy tells them that's Alec, a villain from another dimension. Olivia wonders how they're supposed to get to the other dimension. Just then, they see a portal. They think that's the way. They hop in, and to their shock, they're in a totally new dimension. Olivia spots her horn, and takes it quickly. Just then, Alec spots them and orders his cows to attack. Ellie and Olivia run as fast as they can, and successfully avoid the cow swarm. They make it out alive and they head back to band camp. Olivia thanks Ellie for helping her find her french horn. Ellie knows she would've done the same. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Alison finally have the perfect lemonade. The lucky person to try it is Jarrett. He faints because it's so amazing. Kaitlin and Alison try waking him up. Production Information * There is little CGI used in this episode Trivia * This is the third time Kaitlin is only in a subplot, and the second time it is with Alison * Ellie mentions the events of "A Taste of Ellie's World" from ''The Adventures of Ellie'' * Kaitlin mentions the smoothie calamity from "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" * "Dark Eyes" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''is heard when Evan reveals Alec's picture * The alternate dimension from "The Kaitlin Movie" is seen again Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles